Out of the House
by Rainack
Summary: Post ep 11x05 Hosue of Hoarders. The Love. What did Greg think of the way Sara and Nick were butting heads? How did the case affect Nick and Greg? Nick/Greg slash. Please read and review.


Out of the House

Greg was eternally grateful that Nick was driving. The Santiago case had been both physically and mentally draining. To top it all off, his husband and his best friend had been at each other's throats throughout. All he really wanted to do right now was go home and crawl into bed.

He had leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes as soon as he'd gotten in Nick's Denali. The rumble of the engine and the way the S.U.V.'s tires sang quietly on the road lulled him towards sleep.

"Sara came in my office, while you were showering in the locker room," Nick's quiet voice brought Greg to instant alertness.

"I hope you apologized to her," Greg replied, glancing over at Nick before turning to look out the window. The lights of Las Vegas were fading in the mirrors, as Nick aimed the Denali out of town. "Where are we going?" Greg really didn't want to go anywhere but home, but Nick so rarely did anything spur of the moment that Greg was willing to go along with it.

"Sara and I had a talk. We're okay again," he assured Greg before he answered the younger man's question. "Where we're going is a surprise," Nick glanced over at Greg before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I still can't believe she called you an ass. And in front of Ray!" Though he had silently agreed with her, he would never call Nick, or Catherine an ass like that. They were both in supervisory positions and as such, deserved respect, even when his opinion differed from theirs. Besides, he remembered what happened the last time Sara had been insubordinate. She'd been lucky to keep her job, after the way she'd mouthed off to first Catherine, and then Ecklie. Grissom had refused to fire her, though.

"She was right, though. I was being an ass. I had no right to act that way about something I don't understand," Nick replied with a shrug.

Greg turned to look at Nick, surprised at how quickly the older man had admitted to being in the wrong. The Texan was so strong willed and pigheaded at times that he would continue to insist he was right, even after Greg presented him with evidence that proved him wrong. At least that was how he was when they had their spats at home. Thankfully, at the crime lab, if he found evidence that disproved his theory, he flowed with it. Until tonight, that is.

With a small, knowing smile, Greg said, "I think I know what your newest research project is going to be."

Nick was the type of person who liked everything in his life to fit into a category. If it didn't fit, he had to study it until he could come up with a category to suit it. He had done the exact same thing when he'd met Greg over ten years ago.

Greg hadn't fit neatly into any single category for Nick. At the time, he'd been the wacky lab rat with the eccentric personality and wild hair. And when Greg had begun to flirt with Nick, and Nick realized that coworker and friend weren't adequate categories for the young lab technician, he hadn't known at that point what would be a good category for Greg, so he'd set out to figure it out.

Greg had been confused and a little hurt when Nick had abruptly stopped flirting back. Nick had returned the flirtations for a week, then suddenly stopped. It took Greg a couple of days to realize that Nick was studying him, trying to decide on a new category. So Greg had redoubled his efforts. Whenever Nick came into DNA, Greg would make sure he invaded the older man's personal space, even managed to get Nick to touch him without the older man realizing he was doing it. And in the end, Nick had decided that people, Greg specifically, could fit into more than one category, and even move to new categories as time passed. Thus, Greg had gone from the friend category to the boyfriend category, then finally to the husband category.

Smiling over at Greg, Nick said, "You've got me pegged, Greg." Reaching over the center console, Nick took Greg's hand, twining their fingers together. "Thanks for bringing me my spare work boots. And I'm sorry if I made the case harder than it already was."

"It's okay." Knowing he was about to come from right field, Greg went on, "I know you're the assistant supervisor and all, but you could have at least offered to help Dave get the body out of there. I ended up helping him!"

A sheepish look settled on Nick's face, "Yeah, you're right. Mama raised me better than that. I guess I've just started taking him for granted. He's Super Dave, can do anything, kind of a thing." Looking over at Greg, he said, "If you catch me doing it again, speak up."

With a grimace of disgust at the thought of the condition of the body, and how he'd nearly fallen in it twice as he helped Dave carry it out of the house, Greg said, "Don't worry, I will!"

Pulling Greg's hand up to his lips, Nick brushed them across Greg's knuckles with a smile. "Take a catnap, babe. We've got another fifteen minutes until we get there."

Nick's knuckles stroking gently down his cheek woke Greg twenty minutes later.

Blinking in the early morning light – it was just after seven – Greg looked around, and groaned.

"You can't be serious, Nicky!"

"I told you I'd get you on one someday. That day's going to be today," Nick said with an impish grin on his face.

Greg crossed his arms, shaking his head in an emphatic no.

Nick's smile faded, to be replaced with a pleading look. "Please, Greg. After the confines of that house, I _need_ this! I haven't felt so claustrophobic in years!"

Looking out the windshield at the stable they had parked near, Greg sighed. He couldn't refuse, not when it pertained to any of the trauma's the other man had suffered through. "Fine, but we're riding the same horse. No way are you getting me up on one of those things by myself. They're dangerous!"

Nick chuckled, causing Greg to glare at him.

Leaning into the Denali, Nick kissed Greg on the lips before unhooking Greg's seatbelt and pulling him from the S.U.V. by the hand. "Your mom's rubbing off on you, you know."

Greg continued to glare at him, though the way he fought to keep a smile from overtaking his mouth told Nick it wasn't a sincere glare. "They are dangerous!" he repeated. "Those teeth and hooves..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, Greg. Remember, I grew up around monsters like this," Nick grinned at the younger man, playing along. He called out, "Hey, Katie, you can bring him out."

Since Nick had moved to Vegas, he'd tried to go riding at least once a week. This stable – Horse Haven – had a friendly staff who were willing to work around his schedule. They also had a selection of horses to fit all experience levels.

Katie emerged through the open stable doors with a huge black draft horse clopping along behind her. The horse had a bridle, but no other tack.

"Hey, Nick!" Katie greeted Nick with a friendly smile. She turned the same smile on Greg. "You must be Greg! I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you!"

Greg eyed the horse warily as he shook Katie's hand.

"This is Cesar." Winking at Greg, she said, "He's a sweetie!" She handed the reins to Nick, then turned back towards the barn.

Greg watched as Nick took a handful of the horse's mane – which was nearly above Nick's eye level – and vaulted onto the horse's back.

After scooting up the horse's back so there would be plenty of room for Greg, Nick took the reins easily in his right hand and reached his left down to Greg.

With a muttered, "I know I'm going to regret this later," Greg took Nick's hand and let the Texan help him vault onto the horse and settle behind him.

Unable to resist Nick's nearness, Greg scooted up until he was flush against the older man and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist.

With a laughed, "Not quite so tight, babe. I do need to breathe," Nick clicked his tongue at the horse, and they headed out.

The trail they took headed up into the mountains behind the stable.

"Why are we riding bareback, Nicky?" Greg asked after they'd been riding for several minutes.

"Mostly comfort, but also because you wouldn't be able to get this close to me if a saddle were involved," Nick smirked back at Greg, knowing it would make the younger man's mind wander straight into the gutter.

A moment later, Nick was rewarded with a telling bulge pressed against his backside. Patting Greg's thigh, he said huskily, "Hold that thought!" His own jeans became uncomfortably tight.

When Greg let his hand find its way under Nick's shirt and up the older man's chest, Nick grabbed the wandering appendage and pulled it back out. "Soon. I promise!"

The trail ended in a copse of pine trees. Nick held Greg's hand while the younger man slid from the horse's back, then jumped down himself.

When Nick dropped Cesar's reins, Greg gave him a sharp look.

"All Horse Haven's horses are trained to stay put when their reins are on the ground, Greg. He's not going to run away," Nick tried to reassure his lover.

Greg continued to give Nick a disbelieving look that screamed, "We're going to be walking back to the stable! I just know it!"

With a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, Nick took Greg's hand and lead him into the copse of trees.

In the cool morning shade of the trees, a thick blanket had been laid out over the carpet of pine needles. A picnic basket sat on the blanket.

"Can you do anything totally spontaneously?" Greg asked in disbelief.

With a shrug and a smile, Nick said, "I called Katie around the time you and Sara went back to the Santiago house to look for the roll of ribbon. Just told her what I wanted, and she said she'd make it happen."

"So you haven't had this planned for weeks, or even days?"

"No, babe. Do you like it?" Nick's smile got wider as Greg pulled him into a hug.

"It's perfect."

They both removed their shoes and got comfortable on the blanket, and Nick began to unpack the basket. Katie had thought of everything. There were sandwiches, a couple of different types of salad, chips, and sodas. There were plates, more than enough napkins, and utensils. There was even a bottle of chocolate syrup with a folded note taped to it.

Nick shrugged then pulled the note free and unfolding it.

"What?" Greg asked, as he watched Nick turn a deep shade of crimson.

Nick mutely handed Greg the note.

Greg nearly choked on his food when he read what it said. "To put on your dessert. Mmm... Sounds like fun!"

"Ah, hell, no!" Nick started, but he knew it was useless. He'd be giving in to Greg, but that didn't stop him from protesting. "There's no way to clean up! I don't know about you, but I don't want to be sticky all the way home!"

Setting his plate aside, Greg crawled over to Nick, where he picked up half of Nick's untouched sandwich and crammed it into Nick's mouth. "Shut up and eat!"

Glowering at Greg halfheartedly, Nick did as he was told, the entire time trying to come up with ways to use the syrup to get back at Greg.

When they'd both eaten their fill, Nick packed everything – except the syrup and napkins – back in the basket and set it aside.

Greg had stretched out on his back, arms under his head, looking up into the trees.

Laying himself over top of Greg, Nick captured the younger man's lips in a crushing kiss. Greg gave under the pressure, opening his mouth to Nick's invading tongue. Their tongues danced, moving back and forth between their mouths.

As they kissed, Nick's hand began to work on the buttons of Greg's shirt. One of Greg's hands tried to help Nick. The other fumbled between them at Nick's belt.

Greg got Nick's belt undone, but no further, as Nick managed to get the last button opened on Greg's shirt and was desperately trying to rid Greg of it.

Snatching up the bottle of syrup, Nick poured some over Greg's chest, especially his sensitive nipples. Before Nick could dive in and attach himself to one of the chocolate covered delicacies, Greg grabbed the hem of Nick's shirt and yanked it off over the older man's head.

Straddling Greg's legs, Nick leaned in and licked up a trail of chocolate, humming in appreciation of the heady combination of two tastes he loved, Greg and chocolate. His hands moved to the fly of Greg's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them in one quick motion.

Sliding down Greg's body, he slid Greg's jeans off as he went, captivated, as always, by his husband's lithe, toned form. He didn't realize how long he'd been staring until Greg spoke.

"You just going to stare at me all day?" his caramel colored eyes bored into Nick's, full of love and desire.

Shaking his head with a smile, Nick replied, "You're just so amazing! There are still times I wonder how I got so lucky to end up with you."

Crawling towards Nick, where the older man knelt near his feet, on hands and knees, Greg murmured, "I'm the lucky one!" Then he was kneeling in front of Nick, pressing his bare chest – still chocolate sticky – to the older man's, his hands working at Nick's jeans.

Nick's fingers tangled in Greg's hair. Before he touched his lips to Greg's, he murmured, "You going for the spiky look again, babe?"

"I was thinking about it. That okay with you?"

A hum escaped Nick's throat, and he whispered, "I've missed your zany hair styles."

Pulling back slightly, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, Greg laughed, "Nicholas Sanders-Stokes, did you just say zany?"

Nick's only response was to push Greg back down and grab the bottle of chocolate syrup. Greg squirmed in pleasure, as Nick slowly dribbled the liquid over his younger husband's throbbing cock.

Setting the bottle aside again, Nick trailed his index finger in some of the syrup, then rubbed it over the pre-cum leaking from the silt. Bringing the finger to his mouth, he set it on his tongue, noisily slurping the mixture up.

Moaning in near desperation, Greg's voice was hoarse as he said, "Fuck! Nicky, that's so _hot_!"

"I'm just gettin' started, babe," Nick's southern drawl had deepened with his arousal. Nudging Greg's legs apart with a jean clad knee, Nick settled between Greg's legs.

Licking a hot stripe from the base to the tip of Greg's hard length, Nick deliberately let the tip of his nose drag through some of the chocolate. After dipping his tongue into Greg's slit again to collect the sweet ambrosia gathering there, Nick took Greg into his mouth.

Greg shivered beneath Nick, as the older man's tongue swept over the sensitive vein on the underside of Greg's hardened member. As his mouth and tongue worked Greg into a frenzy, Nick's hands fumbled with his jeans, finally ridding himself of the constricting material.

A light touch of Greg's fingers on his cheek made Nick look up. When Greg's fingers drew back, Nick followed, as metal follows a retreating magnet.

Then Greg's fingers were curling around the back of Nick's neck, pulling him down. After kissing the chocolate from the end of Nick's nose, Greg brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Sometime during their kiss, Nick had switched his position so that he was straddling Greg's legs. As he pulled back from their kiss, Greg saw that Nick had coated two fingers in chocolate. And if there was one thing that Nick _knew_ made Greg lose all control, it was watching Nick touch himself. And, oh, God! Nick's chocolate syrup covered fingers had moved to his own opening and he was pushing them in, past the tight outer ring of muscles.

Greg's hands went to Nick's hips, moving the older man up and down on those fingers. Nick's other hand had picked up the syrup bottle again, and he drizzled syrup over his own aching need.

Watching Greg through hooded, lust filled eyes, Nick dragged a finger over his own chocolate and pre-cum covered slit and moved it to Greg's mouth. Greg accepted the digit eagerly, sucking the mixture from it with a needy moan.

After reclaiming his finger, Nick reached down and stroked himself, smoothing syrup over his entire length. Then he moved his hand to Greg's cock, smoothing the syrup over it, as well.

When he was satisfied that they were both ready, Nick raised himself over Greg's cock and lowered onto it with a sigh.

With a surge of motion, Greg had their positions reversed. Nick suddenly on his back under Greg, Greg supporting his own upper body weight on his forearms.

Beginning to thrust slowly, almost lazily, Greg kissed and nipped at Nick's neck, murmuring softly, "Love it when you let me do this! So tight! Feels incredible!"

Arching up into Greg, Nick cried out, "Greg! Please! Harder!"

And Greg could do nothing but obey. As Greg pounded into Nick, Nick clung to him, legs wrapped around Greg, pulling him in as deeply as possible. Their moving bodies provided Nick the friction he needed, and with a shout, he spurted over their stomachs. Another few powerful thrusts later, and Greg emptied himself in his husband's tight heat with a sighed, "I love you, Nick!"

Pulling gently free from their tangled position, Greg flopped over on his back, and threw an arm across his face. He had nearly fallen asleep when he felt Nick cleaning him up with some of the leftover napkins from their picnic.

"Katie's gonna send a posse to look for us, if we don't get back soon, Greg," Nick spoke quietly in Greg's ear.

"I don't wanna move," Greg replied tiredly, contentedly.

"I know, but it's the only way to get home, into a real bed," Nick spoke with a smile.

Finally sitting up and beginning to dress, Greg said, "Hey! I didn't get to use the chocolate on you!"

"We'll take it home with us. I'm sure Katie doesn't want it, now, anyway," Nick smirked, pulling Greg to his feet.

When they arrived back at the stable, Katie looked up at the two men with a knowing smile on her face as she accepted Cesar's reins from Nick, before he helped Greg jump down.

"How was dessert?" she asked, noticing the syrup bottle Greg tried to hide behind his body before she could notice.

Nick blushed, and scuffed the toe of his work boot in the dust, avoiding Katie's smiling face in his embarrassment.

Greg, however, spoke boldly, "Thanks, Katie. The syrup made it perfect!"


End file.
